


Eheh....Switchblade......

by FoundFandomFamilies



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CAN I GET AN AMEN?, FUTURE ME ADD THESE FUCKING TAGS WHEN YOU’RE NOT SLEEP DEPRIVED YOU WON’T, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but maybe, the real hurt/comfort?, was the rockets we launched into our little brothers BFFs chest along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: “Right, no, I get that you’re incredibly justifiably furious at me right now,” Techno starts, voice pitch hitching up in enough clear hysteria to make the boy in front of him hesitate, “but just-can you allow me one quick question?”“...What.”  Tommy spits.He takes a deep breath, then loudly exclaims. “Why the hell do I look like an anime character?!”~~~Techno frowns, pulling parts of the short brown hair over his eyes to get a better look despite the clear one he was seeing in his reflection.“Huh…” he mutters, sharply laughing, “I guess I look like a nerd now.”~~~~Techno fires his crossbow at the festival. Accidentally taking out all three of the people on stage is somehow the least surprising thing to arise because of this.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 481





	Eheh....Switchblade......

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Real World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896927) by [Cinammonzoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinammonzoa/pseuds/Cinammonzoa), [Fire_Fly464](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fly464/pseuds/Fire_Fly464). 



When Technoblade had been hyping himself up to go to this festival, one of the main driving points, aside from promised anarchy, was “hey! At least I won’t have to go up on that stage and do a speech!”

Now standing with shaky legs on said platform a few hours later, Techno finds himself admitting something he **never** thought he would, and that’s _that he would have rather taken the speech actually._

Tubbo looks terrified. Course he looks terrified, Techno’s pointing what’s essentially a missile launcher at him. Terrified is more than an appropriate response.

Techno thinks he might look a little terrified himself. 

His eyes dart over to Wilbur, and his insides churn. Why hasn’t he whispered anything? Was this part of the plan? Tubbo’s gonna respawn right, so maybe this was the plan? Wilbur would say if he wasn’t supposed to do this. If Tubbo gets taken out, that takes him _out_ of the box right? So he probably is supposed to shoot.

They came here to blow it all up right? That’s their move. Take down the people in charge and turn the nation into a crater, that’s the current goal yeah? Destroy Manburg, that’s why they called him here- **_~~fuckeveryoneswatchinghimeveryonespressinghimwhatdotheywantfromhim~~ -_ **

Tubbo’s their ally though, right? He wouldn’t be looking this scared if this wasn’t going to hurt. If this was the right thing to do, Tubbo would give him a sign right? If this was in the **_plan_ ** , which it’s obviously not, he would have been warned right? No way this was in the plan, this was in _Schlatt’s_ plan. Did this guy make Tubbo decorate his own execution? _Yeesh_.

God Tommy will hate him if he does this. Tommy won’t ever forgive him, but if that’s the case why hasn’t he messaged?! He could never get the kid to shut up half the time, why’s he zipping it now?! Tommy cared about Tubbo more than anything else, even Techno can tell that, if this was a problem Tommy would tell him. Tommy never has trouble speaking his mind.

Tommy would tell him. Tommy isn’t telling him anything right now. Neither is Wilbur, neither is **_Tubbo_ ** . Did they just all forget that was a feature of their existence? Conveniently forget that _whispering to people is a thing you can do when you don’t want others to see your message_?! Normally Techno gets them all the time! Why the radio silence now?! When Techno doesn’t know what to do he just does whatever someone tells him to do man! **Schlatt is telling him what to do, does he listen to Schlatt?**

This Quackity guy seems upset about it, and not even _he’s_ messaging. He’s trying to stop this, Techno thinks, but he’s not doing a very good job at it. Probably still working through that trauma. He seems easily scared. Techno shivers and sarcastically mentally quips that he wouldn’t know anything about that. No ones saying anything, and yet everyone is saying **_everything_** and Techno could barely hear them over his rising breathing. _Breathing? Panic? Wow he’s high up right now, Phil likes being high up, is it hot today? He misses Phil, it was raining earlier so that doesn’t make sense, he feels like he’s going to be sick, oh-_

**_Hhhgh_ ** , What else is he supposed to do right now? Schlatt’s basically **_barking_ ** at him, causing a lost stressed noise to slip out of Techno, that is _not_ the first one since he’d been called upon and it certainly isn’t the last. He’s drawing back almost as tense as his crossbow string right now, and he subtly faces where the other members of Pogtopia as he looks at Schlatt for **_something guys,_ ** anytime now!

If he shot _Schlatt_ instead, what would that do? Tubbo would still be screwed, he’s still a traitor right? If Techno refuses, someone else will do it, if Techno takes out Schlatt he’ll respawn and make someone else do it, unless Techno does this, _someone else will do it._

He needs to breathe. Okay, let’s just- a stressed noise escapes him again and he backs up slightly. Any attempt to calm now is just **ruined,** either by Schlatt or by the screaming below, _~~it needs to stop he needs to fight he’s surrounded it needs to-~~ _

He hits Tubbo without even realising, acting on impulse, and the boy cries out his name in startled pain as Techno himself whimpers and scrambles back. 

He- _Please_ , this is **_horrible_ ** , there’s so much screaming, everyone's telling him what to do _except for the person he actually wants to tell him what to do._ Aren’t they supposed to be a team?! Where’s the team right now, he **_knows_ ** Wilbur and Tommy are watching, they’d stop this if this is wrong right? They’d stop him, which they’re not doing, but he needs another **_sign,_ ** he’s so desperate now please give it to him _QUICK-_

He sees Tubbo relax all of a sudden, and his eyes lock onto Techno’s with trust. _Oh-_ uh, He wouldn’t be doing that if he didn’t want this to happen. That’s his sign right? That’s his signal, that means **_shoot-_ **

“...I’m sorry Tubbo,” he forces out, and he tries to make the regret clear in his eyes as his voice slightly shakes. Even if this isn’t what the plan is, what else is he supposed to do? Techno handles stressful situations with violence! He’s not equipped to handle situations any other way, except maybe _bolting_ , but that won’t help anyone he-

Is he rambling? He thinks he’s started to ramble he’s barely even hearing himself he-

~~**_He can’t do this he’s sorry he can’t-_ ** ~~

The world explodes in suffocating loud blue, red and white. The last thing he sees is Tubbo’s eyes briefly snap wide open in petrified betrayal, the last thing he hears are **screams** before the smoke enters his lungs and burns his eyes, and he was already dizzy but now he’s so dizzy and now he-

Oh.

_Oh this is bad._

As consciousness is steadily torn away from him, Technoblade lies to himself and finds comfort in that,,, at least this means he’s temporarily gotten out of facing public rejection after all. 

Got to look on the bright side...

**Author's Note:**

> God I’m so sorry to the people who consistently read my things and just see me starting new things all the times, I’M SORRY I JUST WRITE WHAT I CAN WRITE WHEN I CAN I DON’T CONTROL THE BRAIN, YOU THINK I KNOW HOW TO WORK WITH THIS THING? I’VE NEVER FOCUSED COMPLETELY ON ONE PROJECT IN MY LIFE-
> 
> Jsjs, anyways! Hope you liked this intro that does n o t shed light at all on what the fuck is going on with the description. You could probably guess pretty easy just /what/ this fic is, especially if you check out the story that gave me the inspiration for it! I’ve wanted to do an AU of sorts like this for a while, but findin and readin this fic is really what gave me the push to do it, so, check it out? Tis fucking dope
> 
> ,,,it’s been a l o n g day I am so sorry this note and chapter is a mess JSJSJS
> 
> EDIT: NOT ME FORGETTING TO PUT THE FUCKING INSPO MOTHER FU-


End file.
